Asura Divine Kingdom
The Asura Divine Kingdom was a former Divine Kingdom of the Four Great Divine Kingdoms in the Central Region of Sky Spill Continent. The Asura Divine Kingdom had an inheritance that stretched back for 10,000 years, as their background was extremely deep. Iwas officially founded only 12,000 years ago. There were atleast 8 Divine Sea Emperors within their ranks. The 4 being Uncle Emperor's to the Divine Emperor, Situ Haotian and the others were relatives of the Emperor. The Asura Divine Kingdom had a glorious and long inheritance. Not only were they powerful and influential, they had more masters than clouds in the skies. If they had over 10 Divine Sea Supreme Elders like Situ Bonan, then they were an existence nearing the level of a sixth grade sect. Such a superpower was far from what the South Sea Demon Region could ever hope to contend with. Asura Divine Kingdom Coming in third was the Asura Divine Kingdom. They were a relatively isolated and independent Divine Kingdom. Although they were far weaker than the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom and the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom, this was mainly due to the fact that there weren’t any special resources located within their borders. The Asura Divine Kingdom was a land of mostly demonic path martial artists and the social customs within were considered quite barbaric. In fact, publicly killing someone on the streets couldn’t be considered uncommon or exciting. Out of the four Divine Kingdoms, the Asura Divine Kingdom was the only one that followed the demonic path. They were a nation of people who recklessly followed their most debased natures, and were naturally cruel and violent individuals. It was inevitable that they had managed to offend a great number of influences. Thus, the Asura Divine Kingdom had a very poor reputation around the world. As a powerful divine kingdom, they had a valuable dimensional realm, wood spirit jade, and all sorts of ores and treasures. Although their resources were inferior to the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom and the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s, they still had rare heavenly materials like the 10,000 Year Peach Pith. Demon Emperor The Asura Divine Kingdom that claimed to be the so-called descendants of the Demon Emperor must have found one of the Demon Emperor’s mystic realms from somewhere, one that hadn't been the Demon God Imperial Palace. They had somehow found their way into the Demon Emperor’s mystic realm 12,000 years ago. Then, they plundered the mystic realm and obtained the heartguard mirror as well as some rare cultivation method manuals along with the ‘Great Desolate Halberd Art’. Members Royalty The royal family of the Asura Divine Kingdom were all from the Situ Clan. Most of the higher members were relatives to the divine emperor. The methods that the four Divine Kingdoms used to train the next generation were no great secret. However, the Asura Divine Kingdom’s methods were the harshest, cruelest, and most lacking in mercy of all. For those Royal Family members that had no talent, their fate was even more miserable than that of the common people. The Situ Family Clan is considered a savage and brutal family clan. All of their Princes, successors and other family members will be thrown into dangerous situations at just 15-16 years of age. They are forced to tear down vicious beasts and Giant Demons, and every Royal Family member that fails this test has nothing but death awaiting them. Giant Demon Minor Realm Within the Asura Divine Kingdom there is a medium-sized dimension that has the Giant Demon race living in it, reared up like pigs in a pen, only becoming the smelting trial field of their Royal Family. Ascetic In the Asura Divine Kingdom, besides masters like the Demon Envoys and Imperial Scholars, there were also Ascetics. These talents were the top masters of the Asura Divine Kingdom. Demon Envoys and Imperial Scholars usually had to perform a variety of tasks issued forth by the Asura Divine Kingdom. They were responsible for managing the country and this would inevitably cause them to waste some of their energy, making it so that they couldn’t wholeheartedly devote their time to their cultivation. Thus, Imperial Scholars and Demon Envoys usually never ranked past the top 30 on the Destiny Decree. There were even many of them, such as Bi Ruyu or the red-clothed little boy, that were already 1000-2000 years old and had simply no chance of breaking through to the Divine Sea realm. If these people died, the Asura Divine Kingdom wouldn’t miss them too much. But an Ascetic was different. They were extraordinary talents amongst extraordinary talents. Their only mission in life was to cultivate well and to break through to the Divine Sea! The Asura Divine Kingdom had invested a massive amount of resources into every one of these individuals. Losing one would be a backbreaking loss, but losing six or seven of them was the same as losing a Divine Sea Supreme Elder. An Ascetic’s strength could be said to be immeasurably deep. For instance, the current Situ Luosha was ranked twelfth on the Destiny Decree, but the truth was that this was only a ranking formed from the estimation of Destiny Grasp. Situ Luosha had not fought for over 10 years, and his last match had also been a Destiny Decree master, moreover their ranking hadn’t been low either. But that person had still died to a single palm strike from Situ Luosha, as if they were nothing more than an ant. Named Slaughter Puppets The lowest of them were at the peak fifth stage of Life Destruction, and there were even sixth stage Life Destruction masters. A thousand or two thousand years ago they were characters that ruled the Destiny Decree of their eras. Some of them might have even been ranked in the top 100 of the Destiny Decree! * Yaksha King ** He appeared to be a demonic-looking man with sharp and long canines. He held a steel trident in his hands. His skin was dark and his eyes were large like bells. No matter how one looked at it, he seemed like an evil ghost from legends. * Five Poison King ** The Five Poison King was a thin old man with a sallow face, covered all over with age spots. When a martial artist cultivated to Life Destruction they simply wouldn’t have age spots. But, these age spots on the Five Poison King were left behind by poisons. His entire body was simply a giant container of poison. * White Bone King ** Throughout the centuries, the Asura Divine Kingdom had fought wars in all directions in order to conquer anyone who dared to challenge their authority. And the top powerhouses of these conquered influences would have a slave seal planted within them and then be turned into a slaughter puppet. ** White Bone King was one of those powerhouses. His family clan had been a fifth-grade family clan, but the patron of his family clan had been enemies with the Asura Divine Kingdom. Afterwards, their patron collapsed and the White Bone King’s family clan was implicated in the ensuing mess. * Crimson Blood Demon ** A red demon covered in blood rushed onto the arena stage. These demonic path martial artists practiced all sorts of evil and dark mystical cultivation methods. Many times it was impossible to tell whether they were a man or ghost. * Nightmare Demon ** A soul specialist slaughter puppet. * Earth Bowing Monster * Black Iron Demon * Soul Eater * Green Hair Corpse Puppet Trivia * According to Situ Chuan, the Asura Divine Kingdom was actually a hidden sect for 70,000 years which indirectly states that they were an influence under the Demon Emperor. Although this was proven false. * In the next three years after the death of Yang Yun, the Asura Divine Kingdom would be carved up and annexed, completely vanishing from the world. As for Situ Haotian, that proud ruler of his era would be forced into a dead end and die on the road of regret. On this continent, the Asura Divine Kingdom would no longer exist and the name would fade into obscurity. Of course, that was a story for another time. Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Giant Demon Category:Central Region Category:Four Great Divine Kingdoms